kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaid Dark
Also known as the Dark Emperor or the Emperor of Darkness, Blaid was a Keyblade Master whom like Xehanort of the original serise, believed that Darkness was the only way for a Keyblade Wielder to go about his life. He fought in the 4th Keyblade War and left his wife behind in the process, he found by the end that he was the only Keyblade Master remaining alive and so set out for the Realm of Darkness where he impressed the natives, there he learned of the level of his Black Blood which was his reason for success as a wielder of Darkness, it was found that he had the most concentrated Black Blood out of all those who came before and he was proclaimed Royalty of the Dark Realm like his ancestors before him. Biography Life as a Keyblade Bearer Blaid was trained as a Keyblade Wielder at the Land of Departure Academy which was full to bursting during his time before the 4th Keyblade War ravaged it, he went to school with a number of other Keyblade Wielders that either became important in the mission to protect the worlds or themselves became Keyblade Masters which allowed them to train apprentices outside the Academy, Blaid himself took interest in the Element of Darkness alongside his Cousin and took a lot of interest in the subject known as "Black Blood" which his family had mentioned before he lost them at a young age. Blaid took most interest in Black Blood and learned of means to control them and/or make or locate others of his 'kind', upon becoming a Keyblade Master he took his still apprentice Cousin under his wing, one day he sent his Cousin off to garner information on beings called the Heartless before he appeared on an unknown world where he met a young woman named Ulmia. The 4th Great Keyblade War Blaid was later married to Ulmia and gave her a Katana to remember him by however the calling went out for Keyblade Wielders to pick sides it what became the 4th Keyblade War, Blaid left a pregnant Ulmia to face off against Keyblade Wielders that obsessed over the Light to the point they attempted to get their hands on the X-Blade so that they could get within the presence of Kingdom Hearts, Blaid and a number of his friends fought together to stop that from happening and therefore Blaid for a time fought to defend the Light, however by the end of the war his obsession with the Darkness and Black Blood drew the attention of some of the proud Keyblade Masters. They attempted to kill him, however he went beserk and killed everyone at the Academy while learning of his vampiric nature, his friends later found him lounging on corpses and treating them like a throne of his betrayers, quite enjoying using them as tools for his own comfort and was literally a step above pissing on their graves as an insult. After a showdown with his ex-friends, Blaid fled with his best friend: Koru, into the Dark Realm where they became Dark Keyblade Masters and set out to gather an army of Keyblade Wielders who wished to serve, he, Koru and his cousin: Tormack, each took three Aprentices. Becoming Emperor of Darkness Once he reached the Dark Realm, he entered the In-Between Realm to find a Base of Operations for his new Keyblade Order and found an interesting City called Deep Dive City which over it floated a White Castle: the Castle that Never Was, therefore this world that was close to the Darkness was named: The World That Never Was. Blaid met the local occupance of the city, Dark Keyblade Wielders whom recognised Blaid and his companions as three Keyblade Masters that had sided with the Darkness, Blaid's Black Blood gained their loyalty almost immediatly and they took to his side to learn the Darkness while announcing themselves as their own Empire with Blaid as their Grand Master and Emperor. A Throne was made within Memory Skyscraper where Blaid would speak to his people and listen to their requests, eventually he ran into a traveling Ulmia whom upon learning his fate gained the personality now known as the Empress of Darkness, before she set out plunge the Realm of Light into Darkness. Search for his Heir Blaid took upon himself three Apprentices to see which of them were worthy of being trained as the heir to his Empire should he some how fall in combat since he had gained Eternal Youth after his obsession over the Darkness, Blaid and his two Sabordinates had taken their apprentices from the Realm of Light when they had been strifed up for execution by the Empress of Darkness due to their Black Blood being stronger than she predicted, Blaid however never found the right heir however then he felt an impulse race from across the realms to him which came...from Yami. Blaid took interest in his aura, while not knowing yet that Yami was his son and so began to call on the aid of his newest allies, the Nobodies, to observe the boy's path through the Darkness. Blaid plotted his return visits to the Realm of Light, alongside Tormack and Koru... Abilities Basic Abilities *He has an almost frightening presence that demands respect around his sabordinates. thumb|300px|right|Oponent using Blaid's Fighting style *He is a known Keyblade Master whom attacks with Heavy Strikes and Darkness much like Terranort. *He controls extreme amounts of Darkness. *Due to being born with the Black Blood, he has been born with the overwhelming Physical Strength and physical resistance to attacks and magic. *He can use Magic and even some twisted magic which he calls "Dark Magic", one of these abilities is Dark Firaga and another which is amost an ability is known as Dark Lightening, his control over magic is so profound that he can literally create platforms of different height using his Dark Earth Magic or create a Keyblade twister with his Dark Wing Magic. *He has been seen to have the ability to heal wounds by channeling Darkness into Healing magic, he goes by the idea that "Light Purifies and cuts, Darkness Heals and protects, one is self rightious and the other is arrogant, so they would never be able to get along". *Blaid is vampiric in nature, nurturing his blood by taking blood from others, he gains massive strength if he devours the Black Blood who refuse their heritage and refuse to master their blood saying that "their blood is unused and therefore pure" but also the same seems to go for those Dark Blood holders whom are Vampiric like himself. *The Blood Whip, the ability to manipilate blood as a weapon seems to be one of his greatest weapons thus far. *Another frightening ability which he calls "Dark Compulsion" is his ability to force people to do what he wants by wrapping an aura of Darkness around them, it uses the Darkness in their own bodies to paralise them and control their bodies, it is mosty used to stop a person moving however used against a Black Blood can cause an instant attraction between user and used, like a eriee call from the Master to a Servant. Black Blood *He has more control over his Black Blood, making it more like a weapon than a state-of-mind, he controls it and his Darkness and not the other way around. *The '''Blood Whip '''is an ability strayed from the fact he is genetically a being of Darkness, born of both Darkness and being a Black "Pureblood", as it were. *He can go into a sort of Beserker State, much like a Bloodlust, however unlike his son he has no problem calming his Bloodlust making him a wild beast one moment and a emotionless and cocky bastard the next. *He can enthral others with the Black Blood into listening to his calls and drawing them to him. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Anti-Hero